powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:D-Class Connor
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Infinite Resurrection page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 06:57, December 22, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Infinite Resurrection page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 07:00, December 22, 2018 (UTC) 7. Don't change the page-name unless you have a very good reason, we have Also Called for a reason. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, December 29, 2018 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:33, January 14, 2019 (UTC) It's just Variation of Self-Resurrection. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:51, January 16, 2019 (UTC) 1) depends on the User, or in practical terms writer. Both happen, so it was left open. 2) yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:16, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Stop removing Limitations. Mind taking a note that each of them has "may" on them? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:00, January 17, 2019 (UTC) This is a first time someone asked that, but I have to go with no. That said, good way to start is to take a look at the similar page you're planning to do (Infinite Resurrection in this case) and then the base power you're starting from (Respawning), copy/paste the IR and then modify it with details from the Rs to fit your idea. Might be a good idea to try that on your own page to see what works, and remember that you can use Preview before posting to see what it looks like. I'd also advice you to use Source to Edit as it's on text and makes things easier. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:20, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Removed the part about respawning on the same place as that may not be always the case and in some cases very stupid thing indeed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:00, January 18, 2019 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the page and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:31, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Your Ghost Rider Morphing power was deleted because it violated one of the rules of the wiki: 11. No world/verse/series specific powers are allowed and will be deleted. (For example, Kryptonian Physiology or Dementor Physiology) Since this power is a part of the Marvel Comics, it was not allowed to remain. Kusarigama (talk) 01:09, March 10, 2019 (UTC) See above. We deleted quite a few verse-specific physiologies when that rule was done and several pages had to be Edited to more general form... --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:30, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Remember name/link. Meta Resurrection --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:08, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Infinite Resurrection - yes you have to die. Enhanced Self-Resurrection - wording is bit ambiguous and looks more like you don't have to die. I'll have to check both anyway as they look bit too similar. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:28, March 23, 2019 (UTC) Series isn't optional. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:14, March 23, 2019 (UTC) Depends of the individual. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:36, April 9, 2019 (UTC) Note When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:40, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Descriptions are annoyingly/worryingly similar and could use some work, but the difference is on the Applications. IR needs to be fixed to reflect the Applications as it goes bit beyond them, but I can't figure out the phrasing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:21, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Applications: Self-Resurrection - The user is able to revive themselves upon death either instantly or after some time, making abilities like Death Inducement meaningless in the long run. That's a no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:46, April 26, 2019 (UTC) See Applications. Infinite Resurrection has Self-Resurrection which states "The user is able to revive themselves upon death either instantly or after some time, making abilities like Death Inducement meaningless in the long run." --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:08, May 17, 2019 (UTC) See here. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:41, May 24, 2019 (UTC) If you mean becoming the suit/armor, that's Armor Physiology, Technology Imitation or Bionic Physiology. Or some combination of those. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:23, May 25, 2019 (UTC) For future use, use Search to find Users. Symbiotic Costume Infinite Resurrection/Applications: Self-Resurrection - The user is able to revive themselves upon death either instantly or after some time, making abilities like Death Inducement meaningless in the long run. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:01, May 25, 2019 (UTC) If you want regeneration, you use Regenerative Healing Factor. Resurrection means coming back from death. See above about the difference between IR and ARS. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:35, June 4, 2019 (UTC) SEE ABOVE. Resurrection means coming back to life, regeneration is healing fast. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:20, June 5, 2019 (UTC) https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Symbiotic_Costume Imouto 03:59, June 8, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan As said above. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, June 8, 2019 (UTC) B When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the page and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:20, June 13, 2019 (UTC) It depends of the User and their resources. Some have only one, some have millions. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:22, June 22, 2019 (UTC) That depends of the individual, or in practical terms what the writer decides. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:27, July 17, 2019 (UTC) ES is about being able to go on for extended periods/under harsh conditions, ED is about taking direct damage. So no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:36, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Possibly. but that doesn't belong to this wikia: 10b. Powers must be demonstrated on screen/in series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:40, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Mainly Technorganic Physiology, but you can also check its and Bionic Physiologys Variations to see if any of those fits better what you're thinking. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, September 23, 2019 (UTC) Go ahead and change it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:16, September 30, 2019 (UTC)